


Плохое предчувствие

by Akar



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [17]
Category: DCU, Doom Patrol (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: «Если я захочу, моей силы хватит, чтобы контролировать весь этот стриминговый сервис».





	Плохое предчувствие

— Ты чего такая хмурая? — Гар нежно пихнул Рэйчел в бок, плюхнулся на соседний стул и потянулся за пачкой хлопьев. — Ну. Более хмурая, чем обычно.

— Я не знаю, — она неопределенно дернула плечом, рассеянно помешивая в тарелке уже раскисшие от молока хлопья. — Мне кажется, что сегодня что-то случится.

Этим солнечным, слишком спокойным утром Рэйчел не отпускало плохое предчувствие. Слишком смутное, чтобы облечь его в слова, но… Она ужасающе отчетливо понимала: что-то грядет. Что-то необъяснимое, что-то страшное. Что-то, на фоне чего бой с Трайгоном покажется им детским утренником.

***

— Гар обеспокоенно взглянул на нее…

— Хватит выебываться, — пискнул адмирал Усы.

— Не перебивай меня, животное! У этого сериала другой настрой.

— Понторез.

— В клетку посажу, — пообещал Эрик, погрозив ему пальцем.

Адмирал Усы в ответ скептически хлюпнул налитой в крышечку от бутылки колой.

— Ты повторяешься. У тебя нет фантазии.

— Скажи это Скотту Снайдеру.

Эрик прочистил горло и продолжил:

— Гар обеспокоенно взглянул на Рэйчел и сказал…

***

Через полчаса над центральным парком Детройта величественно навис воздушный шар в форме огромной задницы.


End file.
